Dirty Actions 3
by mInDlEsS0mE
Summary: YAOI, INCEST, RAPE, TALKING TOY BUNNY THING, AND A GENDER SWITCH o: BTW. Me and my friend RolePlaying on IMVU, xD, Im mInDlEsS0mE and 18aC00k13 (my brothers account) , she is IMustacheYouWhy and ixCandyHeartxi, not hate or stalking us O O, thx xD I Bid thou good readings :3


_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mhm~~~ -Xerx bites Fai's ear harder while sliding down and flicks his tongue gently on Fai's neck-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai tenses not being used to the new Xerx-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx sits up and he gets his suspender caught on the bed- O_O" -Thinks to himself- Shit..._

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai smirks happy about Xerx's suspension of movement-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He unhooks Xerx and flips him over so Fai is on top-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls back one of Xerx suspenders in a sexy manor-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "I Loved your hard work Love..."_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "But now it's MY turn" ;3_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes and tries to keep the key that unlocks Fai's hands around his neck-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai uses his teeth and rips it off the chain-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ~Wink~_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes more at the thought what Fai might do- O/O_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He gets the hand cuffs off himself-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai flips over Xerx so he is face first on the bed and hand cuffs his arms above his head to the bed board-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx hopes Fai is gentle-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He slowly and teasingly pulls down Xerx's pants-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai sticks two fingers in Xerx and whispers- "This is your reward -emphasizes- "Good Boy"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx throws his head up a little with a silent gasp-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He strokes down Xerx's sides giving him chills-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "My sexy boy" ;)_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx shivers- Meh~_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He adds one more finger and moves around trying to stretch it for the bigger surprise awaiting-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx buries his face in the bed- mmph! -Making muffled gasps and moans-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai goes and licks the rim of your ear and softly whispers- Ready "Good Boy"? ;) -the whisper tickled a little-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes and nods- This good boy... wants his treat._

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: \\\\\_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Ohhh~ Baby"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai switches out his fingers and bashes in you all the way-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He grabs your hips and thrusts fast trying to go deeper each thrust-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He bites into his lip-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ~Moans~_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He tries to hold himself together and bucks his hips-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He tries so damn hard not to scream from pleasure-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "You're so fucking tight baby!"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He tries to go faster-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes like he never has before- 0/0_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmmmmm~_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ~Moans loudly~_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "I'm so going to cu..." ~He comes in you~_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx can't take anymore and starts saying Fai's name while moaning-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: "Fai…" -he tenses up feeling the warmth-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Ohhhh" -he stops and gets out and lays next to you panting-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx sits up but keeps his face in the bed-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx pulls himself in between Fai's legs-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai holds him-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -His face completely flushed-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: "F-Faizi..."_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Yes Love?"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: "I-I'm hungry..." -says kind of weakly but still cute as fuck-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Oh, I'll go get you some food" :) -he smiles and goes to move Xerx off-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx clings to his leg- No not that food -his eyes a little bit heavy-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He reaches his neck over and licks Fai's boy toy-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "U..."_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Uhh"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "O.. Ok"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He rubs Xerx's head and holds him by the hair-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx moves over a little putting Fai's knee against Xerx's chest and puts the head in his mouth-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai moans a little and pulls Xerx's hair a little so he sucks further down-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx makes a little whimper and sucks harder-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Mmm, Nice job baby"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He wraps his soft hands around Fai's toy-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -His head looks up at the ceiling from pleasure-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He rubs his middle fingers against Fai-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He "accidently" rubs his teeth on Fai's shaft-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmm -He moans loud-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx bites a little-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Then he licks it while rubbing it-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ooooh -Fai tenses a little and pushes Xerx's head down further -_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "I'm going to cum" O_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mmph! . -He tries pulling back a little not wanting to choke-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He blushes always wondering what Fai tasted like-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai gets it right down Xerx's throat-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Now you know" ;)_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes and pulls back while licking it-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He kisses the tip and gets a little on his lips and cheek-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls Xerx up so they are face to face-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai licks it off Xerx's cheek and kisses him-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx kisses Fai-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He nibbles at Xerx's lips trying to make sure its ok-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai slowly sticks in his tongue and twirls and entwines it with Xerxs tongue-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He tries not putting much weight on his ass-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He stops and kisses your cheek once more-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Come"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Let's get something to drink"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at him- ..._

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He gets up and goes to walk into the kitchen expecting you to come-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: "What's to drink...?"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He turns back and stands in the door way-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Sprite, Ginger Ale, Pepsi, and water"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Oh and Faygo"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx goes to get up and follow- Faygo~_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -But instead of standing he face plants the floor-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Haha, yea"_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Oh damn!"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mmph..._

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai runs to him and tries to help him up-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He just kind of lays there-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai stands up Xerx and holds him steady by the shoulders-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Umm,_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Can you uhh…Walk?"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: "My ass is broken..."_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He tries not to laugh-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Instead he bursts into laughter-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Bwahahahaha!"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at him- ..._

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he composes himself-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Sorry my love"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He doesn't understand why he's laughing-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He picks up Xerx in the brides cradle-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: "I don't care, I just don't understand..."_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Umm,_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: "Nothing, I just find the way you said it funny"_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx reaches up and licks Fai's nip wondering what he would do-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Wondering if it might be funny to himself-_

_Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He gets a small chill and kisses Xerx's head-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx climbs onto his chest and wraps his arms around him like a little kid-_

_Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He rests his head on Fai's shoulder and drifts off a little-Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Haha, My sweet little love ~Cradles~_

_~END~_

**_(Ok so im sorry if this is like, odd asf. xD and yes it Yaoi for the fan girls, umm is anyone knows what game the usernames are from, don't like, stalk us (^J^) Thankz. If you want to add us or talk to us that's awshum, we love our fans, well ill stop boring you. Once again, I bid thou good readings ;3)_**


End file.
